Conventional power generating systems generally are used to generate electric power either in remote areas where access to electricity is limited or in urban areas to provide backup power during power outages. More particularly, such conventional systems typically utilize a diesel engine to generate the needed electric power, which may be used for both prime (primary source) and backup (redundant source) power. Power generating systems commonly are used for industrial, construction, mining, oil and gas exploration, and other commercial applications. For example, for industrial applications, the systems may be used to support prime and/or backup electric power for factories; for construction, mining, and oil and gas exploration applications, the systems may be used to generate prime power for the operation of equipment, given that the locations of such activities often are too remote and distant from municipal power grids; and, for commercial applications, the systems may provide backup electric power for electrical systems should the municipal power grid temporarily lose power due to a storm, natural disaster, sabotage, etc.
Power generating systems typically generate significant amounts of noise, are very expensive, and may be transportable from one location to another. As such, power generating systems generally are enclosed in order to reduce the amount of noise escaping to the surrounding outside environment, to protect the engine and other components from theft and environmental conditions, and to facilitate their transportation. A common enclosure for power generating systems are standard shipping containers, such as ISO (International Organization for Standardization) shipping containers. Enclosure of power generating systems within such containers enables the systems to be easily and rapidly deployed to variously located job sites. Another common enclosure for power generating systems are drop-over enclosures that may be designed in a variety of dimensions and configurations. Drop-over enclosures typically are used for power generating systems intending to have a fixed location, such as atop a commercial building.
Depending upon the unique customer requirements, which, in large part, may be dictated by federal, state, and local laws, additional equipment may be needed to operate and support the power generating systems. This equipment may include, but is not limited to, the following: DC lighting systems, electrical controls such as switchgear or a voltage changeover board, sound attenuation, fire suppression systems, personnel doors, fuel tank, louvers for ventilation, and an exhaust system. With the footprint of the enclosure often being constrained, due to the power generating system's proximity to buildings, equipment, etc., designers of power generating systems may seek to minimize the dimensions of internal components of the power generating system, including the engine, such that the overall footprint of the enclosure may be minimized. Alternatively, when using a standard shipping container, the outside dimensions are fixed. Therefore, all of the required components must be sized so as to fit inside of the container.
Power generating systems using liquid fuels, such as petroleum-based fuels, may present problems in attempting to minimize sizes of necessary components. For not only must fuel tanks meet all federal, state, and local laws, but fuel tanks must also fulfill the engine's fuel supply requirements within the available space of the enclosure. Therefore, there is a desire to maximize the size of the fuel tank in order reduce the frequency of necessary and costly re-fuelings of the power generating system that competes with the desire to minimize the size of the energy generating modules and their components.
Further, conventional fuel tanks are designed and built in cylindrical, square, and rectangular shapes as discrete components connected to the engine via tubes and hoses. Given the size and shape of existing liquid fuel engines most commonly used, designers generally must install the fuel tank in the nose (front), in the tail (rear), or beneath the engine. If the fuel tank is to meet Underwriters Laboratories' standards for fuel containment, then the fuel tank must be double-walled such that if an exterior wall is pierced, an uncompromised interior wall prevents the fuel from leaking. Also, conventional fuel tanks may create uneven surfaces within interiors of the power generating systems, particularly in workspace areas. For example, if a fuel tank is positioned below the engine, its exterior walls may create a trip hazard and/or create uneven floor or wall surfaces, making it more difficult for a designer to optimize space within the interior of the power generating system.